February 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW
The February 12, 2018 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on February 12, 2018 at the SAP Center in San Jose, California. Episode summary Sasha Banks vs Bayley They may have both lost close matches to Asuka, but coming up just short against The Empress of Tomorrow ironically awakened Bayley and Sasha Banks’ competitive fire against each other. And after their sniping led Kurt Angle to sanction a match between the two former Raw Women’s Champions, Bayley got a leg up on her Bossy counterpart — even if the last word belonged to someone else. Despite a wave of hometown support from the Cali faithful, Bayley found herself at a disadvantage when the wily Banks targeted her taped-up shoulder. The Huggable One hung tough against The Boss, however, breaking out of a ruthless Bank Statement. Banks powered her way out of a superplex attempt from the second rope, but the effort left her drained and vulnerable to an avalanche Bayley-to-Belly that got the hometown girl the win. Bayley and Banks shared a long pause after the match, seemingly unsure of what the match meant for their friendship, but Nia Jax — who’ll face Asuka at the Elimination Chamber event in a match with WrestleMania implications — quickly crashed the scene, bulldozing both Superstars and taking them out with Samoan Drops. Why? To show Asuka that she has less to fear from the Superstars who took her to the limit than the one woman capable of destroying them both. Mickie James & Alexa Bliss vs Sonya Deville & Mandy Rose Having been unable to weasel her way out of the Women’s Elimination Chamber Match, Alexa Bliss seemingly went fishing for allies when she saved Mickie James from a beatdown at the hands of Absolution last week. And even though Alexa and James suffered a defeat to Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville this week, Little Miss Bliss continued to court the six-time Women’s Champion as the biggest test of her title reign approaches. James seemed amenable enough to a temporary alliance in a pre-match confab with Alexa, but Absolution’s win over the champion and her would-be ally came about when Paige, who was patrolling ringside, distracted Alexa on the apron, teeing her up for a sneak-attack from Sonya. Rose pounced on James to win the match with a devastating maneuver, but Alexa successfully defended the six-time Women’s Champion from a post-match mugging by clearing Absolution from the ring. Whether that courtesy will be returned at the moment of truth, of course, remains to be seen. Results * Singles Match: Bayley defeated Sasha Banks * Tag Team Match: Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville (w/ Paige) defeated Alexa Bliss & Mickie James Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewers: Charly Caruso & Renee Young Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Bayley Category:Nia Jax Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Sonya Deville Category:Mandy Rose Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes